Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: A kind of songfic dedicated to Zane and Pixal


"I guess I'm just Zane."

"Permission to scan?"

The picture of Pixal's face reflected off of Zane's ice blue eyes

"Per...Permission granted."

**Look into my eyes – you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more.**

Zane grabbed Pixal's hand

"We are all different. But...I don't feel so different when I'm around you."

"...I am not different."

Pixal removed her hand from Zane's grip

"I am Pixal. The Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form. And your repairs are complete."

Zane looked at the monitor to see Pixal being attacked by Nindroids

"Pixal!"

He ran to the door, only to be stopped by Jay

"Are you crazy? We barely fixed you up the last time-"

"You didn't fix me! She did!"

He jerked free of Jay's grip and charged out the door into the Nindroid crowd

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. ****You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. ****You know it's true: e****verything I do, I do it for you.**

Nya pulled out half of Zane's heart, looking up at him as he gave a quick painful moan.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Messing with your original design could have...consequences."

Zane glanced at the lifeless robot in the chair next to him

"...She was willing to give her life for me. I must do the same for her."

Nya carefully placed the piece into Pixal's chest, making her spring back to life with a gasp. she sat up in her chair

"Where am I?"

She saw the half powered heart that sat in Zane's chest

"You gave me half of your power source?"

"You are vital to the mission...and you are vital to me."

**Look into your heart – you will find t****here's nothin' there to hide. ****Take me as I am, take my life. ****I would give it all, I would sacrifice.**

"No!"

Pixal broke free of the Nindroid's hold and tackled Zane onto the ground, saving him from the shredders. a confused look formed on her face

"That was never in my programming. Your heart must've improved my fighting skills."

Cryptor's laugh caught their attention

"Hahaha! He needs a little girl to protect him? Get them!"

A group of Nindroids surrounded them. Zane and Pixal went back-to-back and locked arms. Throwing each other at the Nindroids.

"Work as one!"

"It's almost like-"

"-we were made for each other!"

The two spun, creating the ice elemental spinjitzu

"Ninjaaaa-"

"Go!"

**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. ****I can't help it there's nothing I want more. ****You know it's true: e****verything I do, I do it for you. There's no love like your love and no other could give more love.**

Pixal watched the rocket take off into space

"I'm detecting Zane's energy signature on board with four other life-forms..."

She looked sadly at the sky and reached upwards, knowing that Zane wasn't going to be with her for the time being

**There's nowhere unless you're there. ****All the time all the way. L****ook into your heart baby.**

Zane climbed up the golden web that his friends were trapped in, making his way to the Golden Master

**You can't tell me it's not worth trying for. ****I can't help it, there's nothing in the world I want more. I ****would fight for you. ****I'd lie for you. ****Walk the wire for you.**

He grabbed the golden bars in attempt to contain the Golden Master. He could feel his heart overloading from the power. He heard Jay's voice

"Zane, let go!"

He refused, he held on with the Golden Master telling him the chances of him surviving this. He shook his head

"This isn't about numbers...it's about family!"

He blasted the Golden Master with an icy blast as his whole being was consumed by the golden power. Then, his heart gave out.

**I'd die for you.**

Pixal watched the funeral from Borg Towers, but then the screens in the room started showing Zane's memories of him and her

"...Zane?"

She ran downstairs into the robot factory where she was pushed forward on the conveyer belt. She then looked at something with her sparkling green eyes

"Are we still compatible?"

**You know it's true. E****verything I do, I do it for you.**

* * *

**I was listening to that song and I thought "OH MY FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER THIS IS THE PERFECT SONG FOR ZANE AND PIXAL!"**

**I don't know the script perfectly, so the dialogue may not be dead on what they actually said**

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
